


Teaching How To Please

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Castiel Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You have to teach the clueless angel how to please a woman.





	Teaching How To Please

You hadn’t expected Cas to ask you for help of learning the anatomy of a woman and learning how to please her. That was how you ended up on your bed naked, and the door locked so Sam and Dean wouldn’t come a knocking on your door. They didn’t need to know what their best friend was doing with their angel best friend. You were writhing under the ministrations of his fingers pleasing you. Your lips formed an ‘o’ as he continued to use his fingers on your clit and opening.

  


You threw your head back against the pillow, chest heaving from what you had been teaching him. “Y-you can use your mouth to Cas…” You said trying your best not to moan out too loud to cause the Winchesters to bust in here. The last thing you needed them to see was you begging and pleading for more from Castiel.

  


Cas lowered himself more onto your bed stark naked just like you bringing his face closer to your lower half of your body.

  


You moved your legs some to make some room for him. You let out a low whine as he opened your lower lips and ran his tongue up from your dripping hole to your throbbing clit. You let out a breathless moan as Castiel began his work on your dripping slit.

  


Cas let out a soft moan as he used his mouth on your dripping slit. He began to work his fingers into your dripping hole causing you to moan out loud and to throw your head back against your pillow again. You tasted sweet to him. Sweeter than the honey that he had tried from when he was handling bees.

  


You fisted your blanket underneath you as your tried not to writhe under his ministrations from the pleasure that Castiel was giving you. “Oh…” You moaned softly as he continued to work you open. You knew that he was learning fairly well from what you had told him so far. You felt your body convulse a little bit when his tongue hit your clit again as he continued to work you towards your orgasm.

  


Castiel curled his fingers inside of you trying to find the spot that Dean had called the G-Spot and it confused him at first at what it was. He felt you jolt under his ministrations when he hit your sweet spot causing you to whine out in pleasure. Castiel continued to lap at the sweet juices that flowed from the pleasure that he was giving you. He moaned softly as he continued to work you towards your orgasm.

  


“Cas…” You panted out softly your chest heaving. Your hands went to his head grasping onto his thick dark locks, your one foot resting against his back as he continued to pleasure you. You could feel your orgasm getting closer.

  
Castiel’s fingers moved quicker in and out of you trying his best to please you. Hoping that he was doing it right.

  


“Cas I’m…”

  


Cas latched onto your clit sucking lightly on it as your orgasm hit. He could hear you whine loudly as he continued to work you through your orgasm. He slowly pulled away as soon as you were done writhing on your bed. His chin dripping with your juices.

  


You panted softly looking at him trying to catch your breath. You had to admit that he had learned very well.


End file.
